Meeting My Soul Mate
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: "The problem with me is that, I don't, or never trust people too much. I always had walls built all around me. I never let anyone in, especially people whom I just met." What would you do if you meet your literal soul mate? Naitlyn! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back in the Camp Rock world! I kinda missed it around here. I was just actually reading Naitlyn fics from, like, five years ago, and I've missed the Naitlyn fluff and stuff.

I've also been on the process of editing my stories and when I saw this one, the old idea just sparked again and I suddenly wanted to write about this again and repost it.

Anyways, if you're reading this, hi! This fandom is kinda quiet nowadays.. I just wanna say you're awesome! I hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review for me so I'd know that readers actually exist!

Disclaimer: Nope. It's been years but I still haven't fulfilled my dream of owning Disney and Camp Rock. The song doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to its rightful owner, Alyson Stoner herself.

* * *

**Meeting My Soul Mate**

**Chapter 1**

_**"Before I fall too fast.."**_

* * *

"Okay, what is going on?", Mitchie blurted out as she and her boyfriend, Shane, caught her bestfriend and his boyfriend's brother in the midst of a kiss.

Hearing this, the two quickly broke off. Nate withdrew his hands which were resting on Caitlyn's waist while Caitlyn's eyes trailed to the floor, not wanting to see the mischievous look on the faces of the pair before them, especially Mitchie. She knew she was up for an explanation to her bestfriend.

"Uh, I, we...uhmm..", Caitlyn stuttered as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Nate? How long has this been?", Shane asked, looking his brother.

"Yeah, and why didn't you guys tell us?", Mitchie asked.

"Guys, calm d-", Nate tried to say, but got cut off by Shane and Mitchie.

"Nate?"

"Cait?"

"Seriously?"

"Aren't we supposed to be like the first person to find out about this?"

"Yeah."

"What-"

"Guys!", Caitlyn half-screamed stopping the two from rambling.

"Calm down. We'll explain.", Nate said.

"Explain.", Mitchie and Shane said in unison.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. Neither of them didn't know how to start. It was kinda terrifying, as if they were explaining to their parents.

"Guys, it's kind of...complicated.", Caitlyn finally said after a short moment of silence.

"Okay...?", Mitchie said, crossing her arms. "How about you start telling us how complicated this is?"

"I agree.", Shane said.

"Uhmm..okay, well.. Maybe we should split up.", Caitlyn suggested, knowing Mitchie was most likely to squeal at the story. "Nate, tell Shane in your cabin. I'll tell Mitchie here.", Caitlyn said.

"I guess that'd work out better.", Nate said. "Let's go, Shane."

As soon as the two were out of the room, Mitchie squealed.

"Ohmigosh! Caitlyn! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Mitchie, ssshh. Stop screaming.", Caitlyn said, giggling slightly at her bestfriend

Mitchie laughed. "Okay, okay fine. Now, spill the beans. Tell me, how did you end up making out with-"

"We weren't making out!", Camille exclaimed in protest.

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit..", Mitchie giggled. "But come on! I'm your bestfriend! I have to know all the deets!"

Camille rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of her bestfriend. Mitchie had been totally forcing her to get a love life for a long while now. No wonder she was that happy.

"Okay fine. Just calm down for a sec Mitchie, will ya? This isn't as simple as Shane finding his girl with the voice", Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes. "So..one day.."

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

_'The moment you break is the dawn_

_The moment you break is the dawn of grace_

_Almost home, lay your head down..'_

I strum the last chord of the song as I finished singing.

Perfect. Long before Final Jam, I finished a song. Well, it's not like I'm planning to sing that in front of everyone, anyway. No one knew I wrote songs, not even Mitchie...and I don't plan anyone to know about that either.

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to be swallowed into the scenery in front of me.

This isn't the first time I've been at this spot by the lake. Actually, I've been here since I stepped out of my cabin when I was eleven. That was my first year here at Camp Rock. It's been five years but still, nothing has changed. There's still that soft feel of the bermuda grass, the slight chill of a land summer breeze, and from where I am - about eight feet above the water - I could clearly see the crystal water of the lake. It's very beautiful and breathtaking, especially when the sunrise comes and the yellows and oranges start dancing over the water.

I like it this way. Peaceful. Serene. Unbothered. Alone. For some reason, I never told anyone of this place...apparently, because it's off the camp grounds and I don't wanna get in any more trouble with Brown. Aside from that, this place is where I go when I need time alone or when I need inspiration for my beats and songs. Kinda surprising because I might be really loud at times, or most of the time, you could say, but even a certain Caitlyn Gellar also needs a place and time for herself, alone. I always kept stuff within me, myself and I, and that's that.

I quickly dug my sketchpad and pencils in my bag. No one knew, but yes, besides music, arts has always been my second love.

I scanned my sketchbook. I always drew stuff which I thought were beautiful. For instance, I have a portrait of Mitchie and Shane on a canoe. I once spotted them on the lake, and they stayed there long enough for me to sketch. There's also the piano in the mess hall, Mitchie's guitar, Connie's cupcakes, and just about anything at camp I happen to love.

I looked at the lake and started drawing an outline of it as I saw the sun rising. Yeah, I've been here at like 4 in the morning just to catch the sunrise. It's been a hobby of mine. No big deal. I've done this numerous times, but today, something was different about the sunrise. It was unlike any of the others I've watched morning after morning.

_Snap!_

My body immediately froze in horror. Not that I was scared or anything. I'm more of...terrified.

Impossible. No one could've found this place. This place is like...top-secret. Confidential.

Slowly, I shot a look at my back, looking through the trees.

Nothing.

I waited a few more seconds.

Silence.

See? I knew it was impossible.

I sighed. It must be some squirrel or a wild animal or something. It couldn't be someone. It's too early for someone who isn't Caitlyn Gellar to wander into the woods.

_Snap!_

Okay, okay. Maybe the 'wild animal' part isn't entirely comforting.

"Who's there?", I asked the mystery twig snapper. " Show yourself."

Silence.

Okay. Now I'm scared.

"Hello?", I blurted out. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the trees and I suddenly wanted to take the 'show yourself' part back. My eyes widened in shock, my mouth gaping open. I could swear I looked like that girl in the horror movies when she sees a dead body in front of her.

Problem is, mine's alive.

Let's face it. Someone just found me here. Really? Like seriously, what will happen to all those years I kept to myself?

I looked at the face of my...invader. Anyone who wasn't living under a rock for ages would recognize his face anywhere, at any day. That curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and that genuine smile... Oh yeah.

Something weird? He had that same expression I had - the 'horror movie themed' expression, written all over his face.

"Nate!", I exclaimed. "You scared me!"

He stared at me. Now he looked really, really confused. Weird.

"Hey. Hello? Earth to Nathan? You okay?", I asked. "Are you lost or something?"

"Oh, no...uhmm hi Caitlyn", he finally said.

Oh, so the dude actually remembers my name.

"Uh...hi", I just said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same question?"

Uh-oh. He probably knows I'm off camp grounds. He might tell Brown, and Brown is his uncle. I'm dead.

"Hey. Don"t worry. I won't tell Uncle Brown.", he said, as if reading my mind.

"I obviously need privacy. That's why I'm here.", I answered his earlier question.

"Oh. Sorry to invade.", he said. "I'll just go-"

"No, it's totally okay!", I blurted out, not really thinking. Wait, what did I just.. Ugh seriously Caitlyn? Seriously?

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course.", I just said. He's here anyway. If I let him go, who knows what he'll do. He might tell Brown and I can't let that happen. Maybe a little friendly conversation shall close the deal?

I sat down back to my place, he, sitting just beside me.

"Wow, the view here is-", he started.

"Yeah, I know. It's marvelous.", I said.

"How come you never told anyone about this?"

"How would you know I never told anyone?", I asked, looking at him.

"I don't know. I just thought...", he trailed off. "Not that you're selfish or anything. I mean, if I were you, I would've done the same thing. I'm surprised you even let me stay."

"You should be grateful, then.", I said, smirking.

"I am."

"So, how did you find me?", I asked. I just had to know. I couldn't risk any more people coming around here.

"I was trying to find something then I heard someone singing and I just wanted to see who it was.", he answered. I laughed, amused. Pulling off a 'girl with the voice' stunt, aren't we popstar?

"What? You're now looking for a girl with the voice, too?", I remarked. "Sorry to disappoint you dude. You found a random camper sitting at an illegal place at camp.", I said

"Hey. I wasn't disappointed and you're not just a random camper.", he said. "But yeah, this place is kind of illegal."

I smiled.

"But just so you know, you were amazing.", he added.

"Really?"

"Really.", he said. I swear I was blushing like a freaking schoolgirl.

Don't blame me. It was Nate Gray, of all people, who told me I was amazing. But I guess rockstars do that, don't they?

"Well, thanks.", I said. "Now that you found the 'girl' -or not so girl- 'with the' -whatever- 'voice' - that is, do we now proceed to becoming madly in love with each other, singing duets, and rowing canoes in circles?", I joked Shane and Mitchie's story. We both laughed.

"That one was good.", he said, laughing. "But yeah, I guess you could say that. We'll never know." and he gave me a wink.

Okay..? What was that?

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Chapter 1. Thanks for reading this one! I swear I'm gonna update soon since the next chapter only pretty much needs few editing. :) Revelations next chapter! Stay tuned for that!

Also, leave me a review :D

-Sofia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Nor the chapter titles xD Got them from Demi Lovato's song, Catch Me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**"Kiss me quick, but make it last.."**_

* * *

I froze. What did he say? Did I hear and see that right?

Oh, SMOOTH move, popstar. Quite skilled at this, aren't you?

Nope. Not falling for it.

"Yeah, you'll never know.", I just said, pretending I didn't really care.

The problem with me is that, I don't, or never trust people too much. I always had walls built all around me. I never let anyone in, especially people who I just met.

Another problem is, I've actually known Nate for a quite a long while. We were close friends, or even bestfriends, in fact, back when we were these cute and cool little junior rockers. But then, we grew apart, and broke my heart at the process.

Okay, fine. I liked, loved, whatever, Nate, back in the days.

Nah. Liar. You know you still do, Caitlyn.

"So, what were you drawing?", he asked, stopping my mental debate.

Wait, what?

"Huh?", I blurted out. Uh-oh. No one was supposed to know that. "What are you talking about?"

"Psh. Denial much?", he smirked. "I saw you. Wait, is this your-"

"Hey! No!", I exclaimed, trying to grab my sketchpad from his hand. Too late.

Ugh. He knows too much already. Now, I'm regretting having to let him stay.

"Wow. These are good.", he said. I didn't answer. I was quite..furious. I crossed my arms.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay?", he said. "How about I do you a favor? I'll draw for you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You know I'm not such a bad artist! You know that for sure!"

Of course I do. I mean, duh, he was actually the one who started my interest in drawing. That was how we first met, I found him wandering in the woods, drawing. I can't believe I almost forgot that he actually knew I could draw.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you also know I could shove you into that lake if I want to, right? It's a pretty good fall from up here.", I retorted.

"Right. Of course..", he grinned.

"Fine", I scoffed. "But, I have rules on my sketchpad.", I said. "I only draw things I love."

"I should draw myself, then."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it there popstar.

"Excuse me? And why is that?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you love me.", he said, grinning. Oh, Nathaniel Gray is definitely back.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really?", I scoffed. "No thanks Nathaniel."

He laughed. "Then, what am I supposed to draw?"

"I dont know", I shrugged. "You're the artist this time, not me."

"Okay.", he said, and smiled.

I looked out to the lake. There. At least he's quiet now. I wouldn't have to deal with his sarcasm, and you know, his charms and everything. Though, it was pretty nice talking to this guy again. It's been years since we last talked like this. He was usually quiet and everything, but he was goofy at heart. Trust me on that. It's one of the things that I always liked about him.

Ugh. I couldn't stand it. Seriously Caitlyn Alice Gellar, are you letting yourself fall all over again? He's not going to catch you and you'll just break yourself, for the second time around.

I shook my head. I looked at him and caught him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?", I asked, raising a brow. He just smiled.

"Nothing. I just.. It's nothing. Just..go back staring at the lake."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the lake. From the corner of my eye, I watched him draw, with full concentration on my sketchpad. Then, he looked at me again, and to the sketchpad again.

Wait a second.

"What are you drawing?", I asked.

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done-"

"Let me see that.", I said, as I grabbed my sketchpad. I stared in shock and awe. It was beautiful. And it was me. A perfect replica of me, looking out on the lake.

"This..is beautiful, Nate. But, why me?", I asked.

"I do remember you telling me to draw what I love.", he answered.

"Uhmm..okay.", I managed to say, stopping myself from drawing any conclusion from what he said. "So what it is about this that you love?", I asked. "The lake? Me looking all peaceful as opposed to my usual sarcastic self?", I joked. He laughed slightly.

"Just you.", he said, and I immediately looked at him.

"Me?", I scoffed. "What about me?"

He smirked. "If it isn't obvious yet, I love you Caitlyn." he said, straightforward. Too straightforward, I think.

I looked at him, feeling my breath get trapped in my throat as my heart skipped a beat.

"W-what are you saying-"

"I'm saying that I love you.", he repeated those three words that sent my stomach to do flips. "I've been ever since we were young. I just..", he trailed off. "I never had the courage to say it, because I was scared. Until now, because I realized that.." he trailed off again. "..that it might be too late.", he finally said.

"Nate, I..", I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I love him too but, I'm scared. What if this is just one of his jokes again? I can't risk hurting myself like that.

"Cait, it's okay. You don't have to say it back. I just..wanted to let you know.", he said as he stood up.

"Nate, Nate wait!", I said. He looked back. 'I..I love you too.."

"Seriously?", he asked.

"Seriously.", I said. "It just scared me that, you know, you might be joking.", I said, looking down on my fingers.

"I'm not joking, Caitlyn. I meant what I said.", he said, sitting beside me again.

"I meant what I said too."

"So, we love each other then?", he asked, a smile on his face.

"Mmm..hmmm", I nodded.

"So, if...if I kiss you..", he trailed off, tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "..you wouldn't be angry or something?", he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I just smiled. "I guess.", I said.

I closed my eyes, and just like that, he pressed his lips onto mine. It was the best moment of my life. It had to be the most romantic, sweetest first kiss in the history of first kisses.

The moment his lips left mine, he pulled me into a hug. Then, as he pulled back, my right hand immediately traveled to touch my lips, not quite believing what just happened. Then, I smiled and I opened my eyes to see no one.

He was gone.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Chapter 2! What do you think happened? I think you probably have the idea xD I hope you enjoyed this one.. More fluff, drama and revelations soon ;) Review!

\- Sof :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**"So I can see.."**_

* * *

What. Just. Happened?

Just a second, he's here and then he's gone.

"Nate?", I mumbled. "Nate, where are you?"

No answer.

I didn't know exactly what to feel. I was flooded with too much emotions, too hard to manage. I was ecstatic, and suddenly worried, scared, hurt, and mad all at the same time. Before I knew it, I was crying. I hugged my knees.

He couldn't have been joking, could he? I knew for sure he was serious. He should be serious.

He wouldn't have left just like that. That fast. What? Does he have teleporting powers or something?

Or maybe I was just dreaming. Day dreaming.

But no. No, the sketch of myself is still here. I can still feel his presence lingering onto me. His lips, his arms, his voice. It can't be a dream. There has to be a reason. There has to be a reason he left. I have to know. I need to find him.

I looked at the lake, the sun was up, and the sky's definitely awake. I gazed at my watch. It was almost 7 am. Mitchie must be in the kitchen by now. The last thing I'd need is Mitchie noticing I was crying. All I really need at the moment is a fresh shower and some breakfast, before finding Nate.

Oh Nate.

I quickly shoved all my stuff into my bag. I went straight to my cabin and took a quick shower. After my shower, I got dressed up into my usual clothes. You know, the bright colors, the jacket, the shirt, some random pair of pants - just the normal simple and crazy things I usually wear.

I made my way to the mess hall just in time for breakfast and Mitchie's off from the kitchen.

"Caitlyn!", my friend Mitchie greeted.

"Hey. Good morning Mitchie.", I said as we both fell in line for breakfast.

"Where were you this morning?", Mitchie asked. "You were up way too early."

"Oh, well I was just strolling around. I needed to find some inspiration for Final Jam.", I said.

"Oh! Well, have you mixed anything yet?", Mitchie squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, kind of.", I just said, knowing Mitchie was talking about my beats as opposed to the song I had just finished writing. Again, she doesn't know anything about that.

"You'll have to show me that, later.", Mitchie said, smiling her signature smile.

"Why? Aren't you busy with Shane or something?", I remarked, grinning as we went to our usual tables. "Wait a minute, where is everybody?", I asked, noticing our tables are empty.

"Oh well, their kinda busy today since Shane and Jason aren't around.", Mitchie said as we both sat down.

"Why? Where did the two go? I haven't seen them since like, the whole yesterday night..", I said. "..which is weird, because I always see Shane with you all the time.", I teased.

"Don't you know?", Mitchie asked, giving me a look.

"Don't I know what?", I asked, confused. "Did something happen?"

"Well.."

"Wait, you two didn't break up, did you?", I asked.

"No! It's nothing like that.", Mitchie said. "It's about Nate."

"What about Nate?", I asked. Now, I'm really interested in this.

"You really have no idea?"

"I don't. I mean, no one told me anything. Nate hadn't told me anything either.", I said, eating my pancakes. Mitchie paused.

"Well, it's not like he can..tell you anything.", Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, what is going on? Is there something wrong?", I asked. Why am I having such a bad feeling about this?

"Nate left camp yesterday morning to have his regular check-up for diabetes..", Mitchie said. "He was supposed to be back by that afternoon but..he wasn't."

Why hadn't Nate told me about that? Was that what he meant when he said it might be too late? Was his diabetes getting worse?

"Then last night we had a call from the police.", Mitchie continued.

"And?", I said, pushing for more details, as I ate. This breakfast conversation is really going somewhere. At least, I could hope I'd know where Nate is.

"They said that...that Nate got into a car accident-"

WHAT?

I coughed as I began to choked at the pancake I was eating.

"Caitlyn!', Mitchie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Here, have some water."

I drank and finally swallowed what I was eating.

"What did you say?!", I exclaimed.

"I was saying-"

"Nate got into a car accident?!"

"Uh, yeah...he did."

"You're kidding me, right?", I said.

Mitchie stared at me. "Uhmm...No?", she said.

I suddenly felt nauseous. My hands began shaking. My world started spinning. No, that's just impossible. Too impossible. It was all so real.

"Caitlyn, are you okay? You look pale."

"When did that happen?", I blurted out, hoping what I'm thinking isn't a bit true.

"Yesterday afternoon.", she answered.

My body flooded with horror. I stood up from my seat. I couldn't feel a thing. I heard Mitchie say something but I was too confused to understand what it was. I saw the campers starting to form into a crowd and suddenly someone was yelling my name. Everything was slowly disappearing into a blur. But then, I saw a familiar face standing out in the distorted crowd.

Nate.

Everything went black.

* * *

A/N: *gasps* What happened to Caitlyn? And Nate?

You'll find out in the next chapter xD

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. I didn't expect those reviews! Anyway, here's chapter 4! Hope ya enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**"How badly this will hurt me.."**_

* * *

_"Caitlyn!"_

_"Caitlyn, stop!"_

_"Shut it!"_

Voices rang in my head as I was swallowed into sudden darkness. My head hurt so much and I wanted to scream, though my voice was nowhere to be found. I felt like I was falling into time and space, and I was so scared of what I might find when I reach the end.

In a flash, I was back. I stood back at the mess hall.

What happened?

I looked around, trying to make sense of what just happened. And that's when I saw her.

I froze in total shock as I saw myself talking to Mitchie in our usual tables. I saw how I ate my pancakes, and how confused I looked, then I began choking and suddenly I was standing up from my seat, looking pale. I watched everything again like I was some other person, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the show.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?", I heard Mitchie say. I looked at my other self. She, or technically, I, was so pale, and she/I wasn't moving. Mitchie was freaking out.

"Caitlyn..?", Mitchie said as she stood up. Suddenly, my other self began shaking and struggling for balance. That was when the other campers began crowding, I, becoming part of the audience. I could barely see through the campers but Sander was suddenly yelling my name, and people were freaking out.

I needed to see what was happening so I tried to push through the crowd. But as I tried, something strange happened.

My hand passed right through their bodies.

I quickly withdrew my hand back, shaking and terrified. No, no what's going on? Am I dead? What have I done?

"Caitlyn, stop!", someone yell. I quickly made my way to the front to see what was happening. My other self yelled back.

"Shut it!", she said.

I froze on my feet as I saw what was happening. The counselors tried to stand as close as they can by my other self's side, and my other self, was -I don't know how, but she was- holding a knife.

"Caitlyn, what's happening to you?!", Ella screamed in fear. My other self just laughed.

Okay, I looked like I was really going out of my head. I could tell people were scared.

"What's going on?", I murmured to myself. I looked at everyone's distressed faces, then to my other self. My eyes widened as I saw what was about to happen next. She raised the knife in the air, pointing the sharp point to her, and suddenly she was going to stab herself.

Or in short, I was trying to kill myself, at the moment.

I screamed, but I'm pretty sure no one could hear me. Everyone else was screaming, too, and the whole thing happened before me in slow motion. I tried to run to do something, to stop her, maybe, but I couldn't. My feet felt numb, and I was crying so hard. As the knife almost made contact to my body, I saw someone materialize beside my other self.

Nate.

My other self dropped the knife, and collapsed to the floor. Barron and Sander quickly rushed to my body and checked me. Suddenly, I was being carried away in Barron's arms, probably to the clinic. The other counselors tried to calm the campers from the widespread panic I caused.

Meanwhile, I sank down on my knees, shaking in fear. I was so confused, and I couldn't remember a single thing than just blacking out. What happened to me? What was I thinking? Was it even me? Nate? What did Nate do? Is he a ghost? But why can I see him? Was I possessed? Did Nate possess me?

Did he?

Was that what he was after all this time? Trying to kill me? But why? Was he dying? Was he desperate enough to try and steal someone else's life? Is that even possible?

"Caitlyn."

I looked up and saw Nate staring down at me.

"Stay away!", I yelled as I stood up. "Stay away from me!"

"Caitlyn, calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I just watched myself almost end my life!", I yelled, keeping my distance away from him. His chocolate brown eyes stared right at me. He sighed.

"I was afraid of this.", he murmured.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?", I asked, my voice breaking from all the crying. "Why didn't you tell me you're a ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost. Just a soul. I'm in a coma.", he said, not losing the gentleness in his voice.

"Well then, why didn't you just tell me?!", I yelled, feeling betrayed.

"Because you're the only one who could see me. You're my only hope to get back.", he said. "You're the only one who could help me and-"

I didn't let him finish. Something inside me just clicked and I suddenly felt my anger shoot up to another level.

Everything made perfect sense.

"You were using me, weren't you?", I said bitterly, cutting him off.

"Caitlyn, no.."

"You used me!", I yelled. "Everything you did, that was all fake, wasn't it? You did that so I'd help you?!"

"Caitlyn, it wasn't like that-"

"You know what? You could've just told me. I would've gladly helped you.", I said. "Tell me, what's your plan? Are you taking my life? Is that why you tried to possess and kill me huh?!", I yelled at him.

I was so mad that all the words just poured out of my mouth.

"Caitlyn, listen to me!"

"I don't want to! You're a liar!", I yelled back. That moment, Nate tried to get closer to me.

"Stay away!", I yelled, taking another step farther from him, but he wasn't fazed. He ran towards me, his hand grasping my wrist as he made contact. I yelled for him to let me go but he wouldn't. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest and I did all I could to break free but my strength failed me.

"Caitlyn..stop it.", he said.

"Let me go!"

"I won't unless you stop struggling."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Stop it Caitlyn. Just please stop it."

"Let me-"

He silenced me as he forcefully crashed his lips on mine. It was a kiss of pure punishment, and all I could do was cry.

* * *

A/N: Ha. I guess you all figured out what was happening even before I published this xD Well, review if you wanna know what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**"When you say goodbye.."**_

* * *

Tears ran down my cheek as I felt myself break down, slowly melting in his arms.

I was so lost in his kiss. I couldn't think right. I couldn't even breathe. It just happened, and I hated it for making me so vulnerable.

I didn't realize what was happening until he stopped. He stared right into my eyes and I couldn't look away, as if I was compelled by some force.

"Caity. Listen to me, please..", he said as he wiped my tears. "I love you. I mean it-"

"Stop it. Stop it please.", I said, closing my eyes shut. I didn't want to see those eyes again.

"Caitlyn-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Please just leave me alone!"

There was a silence.

I opened my eyes. He still looked at me. He kissed my forehead.

"Just take care of yourself, Caity.."

I woke up.

I stared at the wooden ceiling as I tried to make sense of what's happening.

My head ached so badly. Everything was blurry. I tried to sit up. It was then that I realized that I was in the clinic - probably because they're afraid I'd kill my cabinmates.

"Caitlyn?"

I looked at the door and saw Mitchie.

"Mitchie", I barely said.

"Are you..okay?", she said as she slowly scooted to me. I could tell she was worried, and scared.

Really scared.

"Mitchie, it's okay. You don't have to..", I said, and she stayed in her place - about 5 feet away from me.

"What happened to you?", she asked, quietly.

"I don't know.", I said as I shook my head. "I don't know what happened."

"Is there something wrong that you wanna talk about?", she asked.

Great. Mitchie probably thinks I'm a depressed, suicidal teenager who didn't even tell her bestfriend what was wrong.

"Mitchie...I promise. It's not like what you think. I don't know what happened. I have no idea why I did that. It wasn't me.", I said quietly. Mitchie looked so confused.

She nodded. "If that's what you say. Just...just tell me if there's something wrong, okay?", she said in the most comforting way, like she was my mom.

"I will."

Suddenly, Brown, along with Barron, Sander, and Ella, arrived.

"She's awake.", I heard Ella say.

"Caitlyn, how are you feeling?", Brown asked.

"Confused.", I said, and that was the truth. "And dizzy.", I added.

"Well, there must be some explanation, isn't there?"

I looked down and played with my fingers. How on earth would I explain what happened? They would think I've lost my sanity.

"Caitlyn, look you can tell us what's wrong...we could help you.", Ella said.

"I don't know what happened.", I just said. I couldn't bring myself to say the suicide attempt because I knew for sure, it wasn't me. Not at all.

And they won't understand.

"Then, maybe you can tell us why.", Sander said. "We're all worried, you know."

I shook my head. What now?

"I don't know how to explain..", I barely said.

"Fine. Just answer our questions.", Brown said. "Do you have any problem?"

I shook my head.

"Are you having difficulty being a counselor?"

"No.", I said.

"Have you been eating properly?", Ella asked.

"Yes.", I said.

"Guys, I think we're just exaggerating a bit.", Tess said as she arrived. "Ella, Peggy needs you at the mess hall.". Ella suddenly left. "It could've been because it's so hot. Caitlyn must have been exhausted.", Tess continued.

"Yeah, but it's so early in the morning.", Mitchie said. "Wait, did you even get enough sleep? You were up so early this morning."

"What?", I muttered. I'm not sure if it was just my current state and my messed up head, but I'm getting confused every second.

"That must be the reason why you passed out on breakfast.", Barron said.

"I...passed out..", I muttered, unsure of what I heard. "That's...what happened?"

"Yeah.", Mitchie said. "Remember? We were talking about Nate when you suddenly collapsed."

Nate.

I felt another wave of dizziness hit me. I close my eyes trying to keep myself in control.

"Are you okay?", Tess asked. I just nodded.

"That's...all that happened?", I asked.

"Yeah. What are you expecting?", Sander asked.

I couldn't believe what I heard. That's all that happened? No possessing? No suicide? I just passed out?

"Nothing.", I said.

"Okay. You should take a rest now Caitlyn.", Brown said. "We can't always have you like this."

I nodded. They all left. Mitchie told me she'll be back on lunch so I could have something to eat.

I laid down again on the bed, still processing all that's in my head.

Nothing happened. I'm fine. No one tried to kill anyone. It wasn't real. It was all a dream.

Nate was a dream. He's not real.

He's not real. Everything's fine. It's all normal. No ghosts. No souls. Normal.

"It wasn't real.", I murmured to myself. But somewhere deep inside me, something told me it was all true.

If it wasn't, then I shouldn't be in love with him right now. I wouldn't be feeling his lips on mine right now. I wouldn't be-

Stop. Stop Caitlyn. It's not real. Everything's normal. Forget it.

I sighed. This is taking more effort than I expected.

Fine. Wherever you are, Nate. If you're real, talk to me.

Silence.


End file.
